Mad Mad Queen
by Miss poetry
Summary: Daenerys finally takes the throne but unleashes havoc.


GOT Fan Fiction Mad Mad Queen

Daenerys looks into Jon's eyes, she can see him clearly. He's too noble, too kind, too just to take the iron throne. She loved him even if he was her nephew. She also knew love was weakness and if she wanted to be queen she could not live with a weakness gnawing at her heart. She is in front of her iron throne face to face with Jon, she can sense he is testing her, talking about mercy.

Daenerys: We can't hide behind small mercies. The world we need won't be built by men loyal to the world we have.

Jon Snow: The world we need is a world of mercy. It has to be.

Daenerys: And it will be. It's not easy to see something that's never been before: a good world.

Jon Snow: How do you know? How do you know it will be good?

Daenerys: Because I know what is good — and so do you.

Jon Snow: I don't.

Daenerys: You do. You've always known.

Jon Snow: What about everyone else? All the other people who think they know what's good?

Daenerys: They don't get to choose because I'm the queen. Kiss me one last time, I know you are too righteous, too pure to be with me. But may I have one last kiss.

He leans over to kiss her and she can see him reaching for his sword but before he has a chance she pulls out a dagger and stabs him in the neck. Her face is streaming with tears as his body falls to the ground, she kisses his lips one last time. She dries her eyes and calls Greyworm.

Daenerys: Dispose of the body discreetly and bring to me Sansa, Bran, Ayra, Ser Devos, Tyrion and Brienne of Tarth.

Greyworm takes Jon body out the back and burns it. He calls the unsullied and commands them to carry Daenerys' order. Sansa, Bran, and Tyrion are taken into the dungeon of King's Landing awaiting their fate. Ayra, Ser Devos and Brienne of Tarth are killed attempting to defend everyone from being apprehended.

Daenerys sends several black ravens to the seven kingdoms to demand her subjects to attend a crowning ceremony in King's Landings. The unsullied and Dothraki remain loyal to her; the people were afraid so they decide to attend the ceremony and bend the knee to the new queen.

The day had come for Daenerys to finally take her rightful place as the queen. She stands in the balcony that oversees what remains of King's Landing. She is too far gone to be reason with; her eyes resemble the madness that plagues her mind. Her beautiful queenly dress is replaced by a gothic red and black lacy gown that make her look like a witch rather than a queen. The people high and low born begin to pour into the still burn city. The unsullied and Dothraki are standing in front of the square where Sansa, Bran and Tyrion are shackled awaiting their death. Bran seems so calm as if he can see what the future holds is favorable. Tyrion seems to have acceptable his faith, while Sansa is looking at Daenerys with fury that if looks could kill Daenerys would be dead. The people are waiting for her to address the crowd after all this is her coronation. She moves closer into the light so she can see the people and the people can see her. The people hold their breathe as Drogon flys towards the center square. She smiles wickedly uttering only one word.

Daenerys: DRACARYS!

Drogon unleashes his fury and burns Sansa, Tyrion and Bran to a crisp. A light wind disperses the ashes through the air. The scare subjects say nothing but simply bow down. She had learn that fear was the best tactic to control the people.

Although everything seem lost, hope was on it's way. The day after Daenerys took the throne the sunrise from the west and set on the east and from the ashes rose the great Khal Drogo. He was awoken with different vision of world, his eyes were open to the world beyond.

He mounts his horse and rides through the night for seven days and seven nights without stop. He knew he was the only one who could stop Daenerys. He knew a king was not placed on the throne by birthright or an army. Had Ned Stark or Jon Snow taken the throne all this bloodshed would have been avoided. He would not make the same mistake. He continued to ride all the way to King's Landing to liberate the people from the mad queen.


End file.
